With the development of mobile communication systems, the size of data to be processed by the mobile communication system has also increased. In related art, cache data referred to by a terminal device (user equipment; UE) has been located outside the radio access network (RAN) and evolved packet core (EPC). Thus, it takes time to refer to the cache data from the UE.
Thus, in recent years, a technique called the mobile edge computing (MEC) has been developed. The MEC is a technique in which cache data or an application is arranged in a base station (eNodeB), and so the cache data is referred to from UE or an application to be used by the UE are enabled (activated). Thus, it is possible to speed up the response time, which is the time from when an UE requests data to when it receives the data. Techniques related to the MEC are disclosed in, in one example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2, or the like.